game_battle_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
GBM Series, Episode 10
WARNING: THIS EPISODE IS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF 13 YEARS OLD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 10: Game & Battle Monsters Episode 10: "Battles Away From The Cards" Basic Summary: '''Big surprises, broken hearts, and fights fall upon the gang. Will they forgive and forget, or are more than one friendships going to fall apart? '''Plot: Cody and Carl are walking home from school on a wet day. A bus rides past with people from school yelling out the window "Loser!!" to Cody. Cody ignores them. He then runs into Tyler, Dexter and Kyle. Cody: "What do you guys want. Come to humiliate me?" Tyler: "Listen Cody, we all lose sometimes. You losing to Aston was nothing, if you ever need anything from me, I'm available. I'm still an ally to you." Cody: "Gee, thanks Tyler!" Tyler: "For $30 a month." Cody: "Oh f*ck you. Here, take it (gives $30). Tyler: "(really, really happy) Who says money can't buy your friends??!! Carl: "Well why'd you bring these dorks, Tyler?" Tyler: "Oh, they're my "friends", I guess. My "peeps". They only like me for my money." Dexter: Yeah, and we're going to get Cody's deck!!!" Tyler: "Yes, and they're going to…SAY WHAT?!?!?!?!??!" (Dexter and Kyle gang up on Cody, pushing him into the mud and running off with his cards) Carl and Tyler chase after them. Being two small and geeky kids, Dexter and Kyle don't get very far before passing out. Tyler and Carl get the cards and give them back to Cody. Carl: "There you go." Cody angrily grabs them back. Cody: "Thank you." he coldly says. Carl: "(hand on shoulder) Come on Cody, cheer up. Everything will be alright. I'm here for you" Tyler: "Well all this gayness is rather smashing but, I really must be leaving. Listen Cody: Me, Dexter and Kyle are having a 3-way battle at the park next weekend. You're invited, and don't worry, I won't let the boys take your cards. Keep in touch Cody and Carl. Ta-ta!" The next day, Aston and Joey are hanging out. After a long day at the beach, they'r sitting together on the sand in the late afternoon. Aston: "Uh, Joey. I've…I've got a problem." Joey: "Oh. Really? What is it man?" Aston: "Well, I've…I've got something to, to tell you. Joey: "What is it man? Come on, we're buds. You can tell me anything'." Aston: "Well, after…getting to know you, I couldn't help but be rather…charmed by…you and your personality, your appearance." Joey: "(Darker) What are you saying Aston? Just tell me." Aston: "Well, I can't help but find myself wanting to get to know you even better, due to…" Joey: "(very angry) What are you saying Aston?!?!?!!" Aston: "Well…Joey…I…I love you." Joey tries to keep calm. Joey: "Okay, so your a p*nis loving f*ggot. I always had a strange feeling about you." Aston: "Well, not gay, but bisex-" Joey: "-THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!" Aston begins to cry from getting yelled at, and runs away from him. Joey: "Oh wait come on Aston I didn't mean it dat way!! Come back!! Aston!!" That night, Cody and Jenny are talking over ChatSite about what happened to Cody yesterday. Jenny: "So those two boys stole your deck?" Cody: "Yeah, and I'm just so depressed about what's been happening to me lately. My rep and popularity ruined, my deck was almost stolen, I feel like there's nobody to talk to. Nobody to cheer me up. :(" Jenny: "You have me. I'm here for you Cody, and I always will be. Your such a nice, sweet guy. I love being your friend. <3" Cody: "Thanks Jenny. It's nice to know someone like you is always available to talk to. Goodnight." Jenny: "I love you. Goodnight. <3" The next day Carl confronts Cody in the park. Carl: "Oh my god man. I can't believe I didn't see it before." Cody: "What now Carl? It's hard enough that everyone's been turning against me and bullying me, and now even you're betraying me just for losing a stupid game?" Carl: "That's not why I'm here. It's you and Jenny. You know I like her, yet you flirt with her, you talk to her more than me!!" Cody: "What's your point?" Carl: "Dude, are you blind? She fricken loves you! She's been showing it all the time!" Cody: "Actually now that I think about it, her messages to me on ChatSite were a little. Weird." Carl: "Yeah, and you've been stealin' my girl!! Well, not my girl, but the girl I really really want to be my girl!!" Cody: "Well I haven't been trying to!!" Carl: "Man, you're only lying to me!! What else have you been lying about? Hm?!?!?" Cody walks off in anger. He logs onto ChatSite and talks to Jenny more. Cody: "Be honest: Do you love me?" Jenny: "Why?" Cody: "Carl told me you did, and that I was "stealing you from him"." Jenny: "Oh he's just angry because this morning he confessed his feelings for me but I rejected him." Cody: "But is it true?" Jenny: "What?" Cody: "Do…do you love me?" Jenny: "Well, tbh, I totes do. Um, yeah." Cody: "Well, uh, what do we do now?" Jenny: "Well, I dunno. Are you interested in a relationship with me?" Cody: "Uh, not really, but I would like to try one out, I guess." Jenny: "Uh, cool. TTYL I guess, boyfriend. ;) :) <3." Cody: "Uh yeah, you too, I guess. :|." The next weekend, Cody, Aston, Joey and Jenny have decided to go watch Tyler, Dexter, and Kyle's 3-way battle. Aston and Joey go off alone to talk. Joey: "Look man, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I don't even know why I did dat. I just went bananas. Know what I'm sayin'?" Aston: "I guess, but I've lost a lot of trust in you. You were my best friend, my crush even, but you threw me to the ground like a piece of junk and stomped all over me, and especially, my heart." Joey: "Look, I'm fine wit gay people, I just…I over-reacted, y'know. Plus I was a bit er, high on sugar." Aston: "Alright, I guess. Let's just do what we came here for: A fun day in the park watching the guys Battle." Joey: "Yeah, let's go buddy." Dexter and Kyle are sitting at a park bench. Tyler goes up to join them, but just before he does, he talks to Cody. Tyler: "I heard you and Carl are fighting? Mm?" Cody: "Yeah, he's over-reacting, thinking I "stole Jenny from him". Jenny: "He needs to know I'm just not interested in him, and that I love YOU, Cody." (Cody and Jenny kiss). Tyler: "Hm. So you finally got a girlfriend? Good show old chap. Hey, listen. I've changed my pricing. Next month I want you to pay me $35 dollars for me to be your friend." Cody: "Grrr, just take 30 and leave it at that." Tyler: "Ooh, are you getting angry at me? I might need to cancel your subscription and give you a 0% refund. What do you say?" Cody: "Look Tyler, just get out there and win…friend." Tyler: "That's more like it." Joey and Aston arrive just in time to see the battle. A huge crowd has showed up, with many of the kids and teens wanting to watch. Battle: Tyler vs Dexter vs Kyle Turn 1: '- Dexter draws.' '- Dexter plays "Giant Beetle" (ATK1000 DEF1200) in attack mode.' '- Dexter activates "Bug Strength" (Giant Beetle's ATK1000 -> 1500 ' DEF1200 -> 1700) '- Sets face down Ability card.' Turn 2: '- Kyle draws.' '- Activates "Bonza Summon". Finds all 3 Bonza cards and puts them in hand.' '- Plays Bonza's #1,#2, and #3 (ATK500 DEF1000) in attack mode.' '- Plays "Bonza #4" and activates special ability: No Bonza's can be destroyed for 3 turns.' '- Activates "Bonza Cyclone". 3 Bonza's attack Dexter directly (Dexter's HP 4000 -> 2500)' Turn 3: '- Tyler draws.' '- Tyler plays "Alien Warrior" (ATK1100 DEF1000) in attack mode.' '- Activates "Super Club". (Alien Warrior's ATK1100 -> 1700 DEF1000 -> 1600)' '- Alien Warrior destroys Giant Beetle. (Dexter's HP 2500 -> 2300)' '- Sets face down Ability.' Turn 4: '- Dexter draws.' '- Activates "Chest of Greed". Picks up 5 cards.' '- Discards 2 Insect cards.' '- Plays "Queen Bee" (ATK? DEF?) in attack mode. Queen Bee's special Ability is the ATK and DEF is the combined ATK and DEF of all "Insect" type cards in the Graveyard. Also Bug Strength is still on the field. (Queen Bee's ATK? -> 2700 DEF? -> 2300)' '- Queen Bee destroys Alien Warrior. (Tyler's HP 4000 -> 3000)' To be continued...